Wayward
by Anna Crosswell
Summary: Troublemaker teen Bella gets sent to Forks to live with her Cheif of Police father, but not just anyone is going to be able to tame this wild child. Can Edward, the pastor's son, be of help? ExB Drabble Fic.
1. Chapter 1

_New drabble. Unbeta'd._

* * *

_**Wayward** _

Chapter 1

* * *

The principle tried to break us apart, but it wasn't until security got involved and hauled me off of Sandy Carmichael that I stopped throwing punches. I was livid and spit in her face before they carted me off to the office.

The bitch should have kept her mouth shut. She didn't listen though. It really was her own fault she got a fist to her pretty face.

Renee didn't see it that way, and when she picked me up after I got suspended from school for a week, we didn't head home. When I got in the car, I saw my bags had already been packed.

She had warned me not to fight anymore, or she'd send me away. My mom couldn't handle me, and now she was remarried, and I was too much for her to handle.

I was being forced to go live with my dad, the Chief of Police in his tiny town.

We pulled up to the airport, and my mom handed me a plane ticket. "I'm sorry, Bella, but maybe it'll do you some good to stay with Charlie."

I didn't want to hear it. I knew this would happen. Renee just wanted an out. She wanted to be free and not burdened with a teenager anymore.

Whatever.

She left me on the curb with my bags after a hug and a kiss to the temple. I watched her drive away.

I stared at the ticket and hung my head, deciding if I should board the plane or not. I could run away, but living on the streets didn't sound appealing.

A smug grin appeared. I was bored in Phoenix. Maybe raising hell in Forks was just what the doctor ordered.

.

.

X

* * *

_New drabble. I'll try to stick with daily updates. I also have a full length fic in the works called **The Celestial Way**. Check it out. It's an ExB forbidden love story. Link on my profile._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Despite the circumstances, Charlie was glad to have his wayward daughter back home. He tried to seem like a hard ass, but he and I always had an understanding. He stayed out of my way, and I stayed out of his.

I only hoped that we'd stick with tradition. Having my father up my ass was going to be a pain in my neck and really cramp my style.

After going over the cursory rules of the Swan home, I was left to my own devices until dinner.

No smoking, curfew at eleven, no fighting, no cursing, and no boys (wtf?).

Really? I couldn't date either?

I was seventeen, and if I wanted to bump uglies with a boy or even talk to one, Papa Swan wasn't going to have any say in the matter.

I paced my room like a caged tiger, itching to go out. Forks was actually a lot worse than Phoenix, damn it.

The drive through town reminded me that it'd been five years since I'd visited, and it definitely wasn't what I remembered.

Great. Just fucking great.

I was going crazy, and I'd only been back for an hour. I needed some air.

I put on a jacket and went into the kitchen. "I'm going to take a walk. Get familiar with the place."

Charlie eyed me suspiciously, but nodded. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. Stay out of trouble and don't start any fights." He was mildly joking, but I didn't find it funny.

"Any fighting I've done has been in defense."

He eyed me, and I knew he saw through my lie. I _did_ tend to start fights, but only if someone was just really asking for it.

"Fine. I'll be on my best behavior." I rolled my eyes and crossed my fingers behind my back.

A few moments walking down the quiet, calm street had left me restless. This place was drab and dull, and I needed some action.

I popped my knuckles and went to look for some trouble.

.

.

X

* * *

_Whatcha thinkin'? Leave me a review. I'll update more later._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

With time to kill, I kicked an old soda can down the road as I walked to the back of the small neighborhood and toward the woods. There was a pond there with an old bridge that me and some friends from my elementary days used to hang out at.

I grabbed a smoke from my pocket, thankful Charlie hadn't deemed it necessary to strip search me when I first got in, and lit the cigarette with my lucky lighter.

The first drag was always the sweetest as I inhaled the nicotine before releasing it into the air. It was a nasty habit I picked up to spite my mom last year, and I knew that I'd have to find some shmuck here in Nowhere Ville to buy them for me.

It shouldn't be too difficult of a task.

The pathway that led to my old hangout was overgrown with limbs and bushes, but my feet remembered the way. Heading in the right direction, I didn't have to wander too long before I came up to the dilapidated wood bridge. I crossed it midway and sat down so my feet could hang over the ledge.

I was down to the butt of my cigarette, and I took one last puff before flicking it into the water and lighting up another one. Who knew when I'd be able to get my next fix. I had a feeling that Charlie wasn't going to give me much time alone, no matter how uncomfortable it made us.

We loved each other, but we had nothing in common. Charlie didn't know how to be a dad to a moody prepubescent child, and the summers I spent here before I entered middle school were typically wasted away with awkward silences and brief hugs. He let me run free around the neighborhood though, and one day after school I'd gone hunting with Angela Webber and we found this place.

I wondered what happened to her. Was she still around? Most people weren't lucky enough to escape. Was she one of the few? I supposed I'd find out when Charlie enrolled me in the High School.

Not that I would want to be friends with her. She was a preacher's daughter and not someone I'd get along with now, but I remembered that she had been kind and outgoing.

I sat there for the next ten minutes remembering the times we'd play pirate. Mike Newton, the pansy, had run home to mommy after I pushed him into the water when he refused to walk the plank, and she went and told Charlie.

He had grounded me for three days for that stunt.

I sighed and wonder what was in store for me here in the cold, wet parts of Washington. My musings were interrupted when I heard a dirt bike pull up fast, kicking dust and rubble behind it's wake and disrupting my peace.

Fucker!

I turned from my spot but stayed sitting so I wouldn't alert the newcomer. This was my oasis, and not many should know about it.

The biker kicked out the stand and balanced his bike, swinging his leg over so he could get off. He kept walking my way, not seeing me, when I told him to turn around and leave.

He was still wearing his helmet, and I wasn't sure he heard me.

Well tough.

* * *

_So who's the biker in the middle of the woods? Is she safe? She seems to not like that he's there...will she get into a fight with the stranger? Stay tuned for more. Check out my full length fic **The Celestial Way** if you love a good forbidden love story and have an open mind. Link on my profile._


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

"I said get outta here. This is my bridge."

The guy pulled off his helmet and wisps of copper caught the dying light as the sun sunk down behind the trees. He was gorgeous, and I gasped.

He wore a grin when he spotted me, and I stood up with my hands on my hips, unwilling to back down; unafraid of this stranger despite how his strong jaw and broad shoulders made me swoony.

"Are you deaf or something, asshole?"

"You sure have a big loud mouth for someone so tiny." The guy strode toward me as if we were old acquaintances. Believe me, we weren't. If I could remember a pansy like Newton, then I'd remember him.

I scoffed at him. I may have a loud mouth, but he didn't know me. "Well, watch this tiny thing beat the shit out of you. You better leave if you know what's good for you." My words were harsh, but that hadn't deterred him. He continued to walk until he stood in front of me on the bridge, unflinching and actually smiling.

The closer he got the better I could take in his dark, green eyes and the tiny dimple on his cheek when he smiled, unbothered by my threats.

"Are you always this welcoming when you meet new people?" The tone of his voice struck my heart and made my knees wobbly. He was definitely fuckable, but I had no way to be sure he wasn't an ax murderer.

"Who are? What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. And who are you, Tiger?"

.

.

X

* * *

_Bella's bitchy, and Edward seems to like it. What is he doing out there? Review! Check out _**The Celestial Way**_ if you're looking for an intense, forbidden love story. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

His tongue rolled over the words as he introduced himself, and I had the distinct desire to press my lips against his and see how he tasted. This man certainly had a presence about him that made me want to drop my panties, but I wasn't going to let him know how much he was affecting me with his swagger.

He held his hand out to me, and I stared him down. Did he really think I was going to shake his hand like this was some business meeting? Um no.

I ignored it instead, and he finally dropped it. "Why don't you put your claws away, tiger? I promise not to bite."

"My name is Bella," I relented and then eyed the bike the rode in on. "What are you doing out here?"

He obviously had an agenda if he got off his bike, because he didn't know I was here at first.

"Smoking this." He pulled something out of the breast pocket of his biker jacket and stuck the end in his mouth to light up the cherry.

He took a long drag, held in the smoke and then blew it in my face.

I coughed, waving the smoke away, indignation flaring at his audacity. "Look fucker, don't blow your weed in my face. My dad will blow his lid if he smells me!"

The smell of skunk was overwhelming.

"Want a hit?" He held the joint out, and I eyed him. Charlie would have my ass if he knew I smoked pot. I grinned mischievously and plucked it out of his hand.

Why not?

.

X

* * *

_I'll post more later today. Review and check out my profile for my other stories :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I kept my eyes on him and slowly wrapped my lips around the end where his had just been. The paper was damp as I inhaled, and the heady herb immediately hit me.

Before I knew it, I was giggling like a school girl and grinning like a fool. I stumbled a bit on my feet, and Edward caught me to keep me from falling over as my world tilted. I hadn't been high in _ages_.

Damn it felt good, and his hands on me felt good too. I took another hit, and this time held it in longer, holding my breath and waiting for a head rush.

It came and everything spun, and more laughter erupted from me.

Pretty boy smirked. "So that's how to tame a kitty. Give the cat some catnip."

I looked up at him with hooded, itchy, red eyes and cocked my head to the side, not sure what he meant. "Huh?"

His eyes looked down at my hands. I had taken the hem of his t-shirt that hung below under his jacket and started twisting the cloth in my fingers with one hand while I held his peace offering in the other, pulling him closer to me.

Oh.

I let him go and gave him back his weed, blushing like crazy. I could feel the burn on my cheeks and closed my eyes, cringing.

"I'm not a cat." I said stubbornly.

He was a head taller than me, and I looked up as he hit the joint. God, why was he so sexy? I wanted to be that blunt in his mouth so bad.

_Kiss me _

"Make up your mind. Earlier you wanted to kick my ass." Edward teased and pulled me closer to him, seemingly to do just that.

Shit, I must have said that out loud. Fucking weed removed my verbal filter. More blushing ensued, but I sucked it up. I was a bad ass after all.

He took another large hit and held the smoke in and pulled me closer, leaning down and bringing his lips to mine. He applied some pressure, and pried my lips open, and then he released the smoke into my mouth.

Shot gunning had never been sexier.

.

.

X

* * *

_What do you think of Kickass Bella and Biker Weedward? I know...lots of questions about crazy, psycho Bella. She's 17 and grew up with her flighty mother. Teens are strange creatures, but there's more trouble ahead. Stick with me and review?_

_**The Celestial Way**_: ExB forbidden love story

Shunned for their beliefs and forced to keep their lives a secret, Edward and Bella lean on each other and their _unconventional _family.

_This story is for you if you have an open mind and like HEA ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

There was a death in my family and my muse has been missing. The funeral was today, but I got some inspiration to finally update.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

It was a large hit that had me coughing up a storm. I couldn't breath and held onto Edward's jacket to steady myself. He laughed and patted me on the back. Tears welled in the corners of my eyes, and I brushed them away.

"Tiny Tiger can't hang with the big cats."

"I can handle a big hit. You just caught me by surprise. I wasn't ready." I sounded whiny even to my ears. I smacked myself on the forehead for being such a baby and plucked the burning joint from his grasp. "Watch me."

I inhaled as much as possible, the tip of the joint lighting up a bright orange. I held my breath and slowly counted to ten before releasing the smoke. A large cloud of grey blew past us, and Edward seemed impressed.

"I stand corrected." He clapped and took the joint back.

We finished it up quickly enough. I took the last hit and noticed the sun was beginning to sink behind the trees.

I looked at the clock on my phone, "I gotta get home. Thanks for the weed."

I waved goodbye and turned to leave, but the biker grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Let me give you a lift."

I eyed the dirt bike- it'd be a tight squeeze since it was a one-seater. "Where do you plan on putting me? You're lap?

He shrugged. "Do guys love blow jobs?" he asked as his way of saying yes.

That made me smile wide. "Better not pop a boner, Bill Clinton."

We walked over to the bike, Edward chuckling as he swung his leg over to straddle the seat.

He patted his lap and whistled. "Here kitty."

"I may have to hit you," I warned. Though the thought of marking his pretty face didn't sit well with me.

"Be a good pussy," he purred, and I swear my panties were soaked. His voice was sin incarnate that did wonderful things to my ovaries. I hadn't had sex in a while and wouldn't mind taking him out for a test drive.

I swiped my claws at him for starting something there wasn't time to finish and straddled the bike, sitting in front of him. He kick started the machine and asked me where I lived before speeding off in that direction.

I squealed at take off and braced myself for the exhilarating ride. My arousal spiked by the adrenaline rush and the power I wiggled against. He was definitely packing some major heat.

* * *

_Let me know your thoughts. Review? Thanks for reading :) Side note: I updated The Celestial Way about a week ago if you want to check out chapter 2. _


	8. Chapter 8

We pulled up to the old house my father's lived in since the 70's, and I hopped off while Edward shut his bike off. The engine must have been really loud to garner Charlie's attention, because he was out the door lickity split.

My heart pounded, and I really hoped that he wouldn't be able to smell the weed on me. I had hoped to sneak in and go up to my room to spray myself down with perfume and change clothes, but no such luck.

Edward was wearing his helmet, but took it off when Charlie walked down the porch to greet us.

"Just in time, Bells." Charlie seemed proud that I hadn't defied him yet. If only he knew… "Hope you two are hungry. I just finished the fish fry."

Edward rubbed his belly and gave a lopsided grin, "Hey, Chief."

That stopped me, and I quickly turned to the hottie stranger I'd just met. "You know him?"

Edward let out a full belly laugh. "Yeah. Everyone knows who the chief is. I wasn't sure if you were his daughter, but I figured it out pretty quickly with the cruiser in the drive way."

I eyed him suspiciously. "How do you know Edward, dad?"

Charlie patted Edward on the back like he was a proud papa. Weird.

"Edward's father took over the pastoral duties at the church in town when the Webber's moved last year."

My jaw dropped. "You're the pastor's son?" This weed smokin', dirt bikin' Adonis was allied with God? None of that made sense.

Charlie didn't seem to notice my disbelief. "So, joining us for dinner Edward?"

Edward gave me his biggest grin, fully enjoying my surprise. "Wouldn't miss it."

Charlie turned on his heel and waited for Edward and I to pass before he held me back a bit. He gave me a knuckle sandwich, mussing my hair. "Glad to see you hanging out with Edward. He's a good kid. He'll help keep you out of trouble."

I scoffed. "Yeah…"

.

.

X

* * *

**_Anyone expecting that? Review. _**


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

I eyed Edward all throughout dinner, unable to completely comprehend the surrealism of the situation. Charile actually liked this boy.

They joked and laughed the entire time we ate. I guess I should be glad that my father approved of him; however I was a little … disappointed by that fact. It took some of the fun out of it.

Dinner was fine if seafood was your thing. I typically hated it, but knew that under Charlie's roof fish would probably be served at least once a day.

I shuddered and made the choice to take over the cooking. It'd show him that I was willing to help out around the house and I wouldn't be forced to stomach another sea dweller.

After tossing our dishes into the dishwasher, Charlie told Edward goodbye. "Be sure and tell Carlisle that I'm looking forward to his sermon on Sunday."

That stopped me in my tracks. "Since when were you a religious man?"

Charlie stuttered and scratched the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable with me calling him out in front of the pastor's son. "Sue Clearwater got me to go once, and I've been hooked ever since. It helps an old man put life in perspective. I'm a changed man."

My father and I were never close, and it was apparent that I didn't know shit about him anymore. That made me angry. He had time to date, go to church, and run his small town, but he couldn't spare me a telephone call to see how I was back when I was living with Renee.

I kept myself in check. "I'm going to walk Edward out."

"Alrighty." He waved and disappeared back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

Back on the porch Edward was quiet. Oh hell no. That wasn't going to fly with me. I had questions…so many questions, but the most pertinent one was, "Does your dad know about your medicinal herb usage?" I snorted and stuck my nose in the air.

He grinned and ran a hand through his brassy brown, messy hair. "If he did, I wouldn't be sneaking off to go smoke in the woods to get my fix."

"Hmmph."

He rounded on me and pulled me close, trapping me in his arms corded with lean muscle. "Don't tell me, Tiger, that just because I smoke weed means I'm a bad apple."

"If Charlie knew he'd lock you up and demand we not see each other anymore. I got shipped here by my mom for that kind of shit."

His grin never left his face. "So … we're seeing each other now?"

I hit him lightly. "You know what I mean."

"Well, I'll certainly be seeing you on Monday."

Ugh. I only had the weekend to acclimate to tis shit hole of a town before Charlie sent me to Forks High for its review raving education. "Joy," I deadpanned.

"We could see each other sooner on Sunday."

"I'm not going to church. I don't care if Charlie's seen the light. I'm good, thanks."

He sighed. "Want a ride Monday morning?"

I eyed his bike. "No offense, but I doubt it's legal to drive that thing into town."

"True, but there's this new thing called a car. I have one."

"Oh … well okay then. See you bright and early." My heart leapt at the thought. I wonder what he looked like first thing in the morning.

He laughed and leaned down, brushing his supple lips across mine. "Later."

His kiss left me dazed. "Bye."

I watched him jump on his dirt bike and speed away before going back into the house to help out Charlie. The memory of his lips was still fresh on my mind and followed me into my dreams.

Who was this Edward Cullen? Was he the bad boy who had the parents fooled? Or was he something else completely?

.

.

X

* * *

**Review my luvs. I'll update soon. I'm going to try and get The Celestial Way chapter 3 written before hand. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Saturday was uneventful. On Sunday, I woke up around nine with the urge to see Edward, but there was no way I was going to church. God would smite me as I walked through the doors. No thanks.

With an aggravated sigh I stayed in bed, listening to Charlie tinker with the coffee pot downstairs in the kitchen. He was loud and stomped back up the stairs, assumingly to get something he'd forgotten and then with heavy footsteps, I heard as he descended and walk outside, letting the door slam behind him with force.

He seemed eager … too eager.

I know from last night that he would be picking up Sue Clearwater on his way in to visit with the Lord. A sharp pang of jealousy bubbled in my chest. I rolled my eyes at my own pathetic jealousies. Sue hadn't done anything to me. It wasn't her fault that my father was inept and out of his element when he took me in.

Charlie was trying; I had to give him at least that, and Rome wasn't built in a day. Rebuilding our relationship wouldn't happen overnight.

I didn't want to care enough to be angry at Charlie. I did fine without him for years. Determined not to think about it, I dozed again until noon and woke with a grumbling stomach.

I grabbed my cell phone off the beat up nightstand my dad had acquiesced from his lady love as I eased myself to a sitting position. Sue had an older daughter off in college now named Leah, and she had no use for the bedroom furniture left behind.

Renee left me a text earlier this morning. She was always up before the sun doing yoga or some other form of exercise. She had tried to get me to participate with her, and I did occasionally, but as a teen, sleep was my highest priority. She sent her love, and that aggravated me even more. She didn't love me. Renee shipped me off the first chance she got.

My phone buzzed in my hand. I had a new text.

**Come outside**

The number was unfamiliar, but the area code told me it was local. With my interest piqued, I replied, **Who is this? How'd you get my number? If you're a psycho axe murderer, my dad is a cop. **

**Your daddy isn't home now, sweetlips. Come outside.**

_Sweetlips? _My dangerous curiosity got the better of me, and I got out of bed not bothering to change from my pajamas. On my way to the door, I stopped and grabbed Charlie's favorite shot gun he kept hanging proudly from his gun rack in the hall by his fishing gear.

I huffed and peeked out the window, but didn't see anyone standing out there. Then my cell buzzed again with an incoming text.

**I see you. Time's a wastin'**

I swung the door open and yelled, "Well, creeper, me and my gun here don't see you." I lifted the gun high up and cocked it, aiming while I stepped out onto the porch, inching forward slowly while I scanned the area looking for my creeper.

A few seconds passed, and I saw no one. No car sitting on the curb, no animal hiking up its leg to take a piss on my lawn … nothing.

"Boo."

I screamed, and with a knee jerk reaction, I pulled the trigger. The gun packed a punch, and the kickback knocked me to the ground landing me on my ass. My heart was thundering. My eyes flew to the person who snuck up on me. It was Edward. He was holding his ears with his face scrunched up. My ears were ringing too.

"You fucker! I could have killed somebody." I got back up on my feet and punched him in the arm.

"Well, shit. I didn't think you'd come out here with a gun!" He yelled back, though I think it was more out of not being able to hear himself speak than out of anger.

We both surveyed the area and found the bullet lodged into the railing of the porch. No one was hurt. My heart slowed down as the adrenaline left my body.

"What's with the stalker routine?" I turned on my heel and went back into the house, leaving the door open for Edward to follow. I put the gun back and was not looking forward to telling Charlie about the incident.

_Maybe he wouldn't notice?_

"It's called flirting with the intent of surprise." He replied and rubbed the back of his head with a shaky hand. It was hard to miss the tiny tremble of his fingers as they ran through his thick hair.

"No, it's called being a creeper. How'd you get my number? You couldn't have knocked like a normal boy?" I stalked off into the kitchen for a drink. I watched the tea dribble into my glass, and I was saddened that it wasn't liquor. I could have used some at the moment, because my nerves were shot to hell.

"I asked Charlie for it after service today. I decided I didn't want to wait to see you until tomorrow."

Well shit. That was sweet, and it made my heart soften. I was nearly swooning, how ridiculous.

.

.

X

* * *

**I'm back! Leave a review? Also, stop by my new romance book review website, Martini Times (link on my profile) and follow me on Twitter Martini_times. When we reach 250 followers, we'll be doing a book giveaway. Details about that on our site as well on our blog page. **


End file.
